


A Game of Push and Pull

by Kirito_Potter



Series: Trans Characters [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Female Ejaculation, Grinding, Light BDSM, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Spanking, Squirting, Teasing, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Oma Kokichi, Vaginal Fingering, Wet & Messy, bratty bottom, that should be a tag but the official tag is:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirito_Potter/pseuds/Kirito_Potter
Summary: "Do you know why you're here?" he asks. "If you did, I wouldn't expect you to be excited about it.""Because… I've been bad," Kokichi grins."Right. And what happens when you're bad?" Kaito asks, trailing his fingers down the curve of Kokichi's spine."You punish me," Kokichi sighs happily.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Series: Trans Characters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939453
Kudos: 94





	A Game of Push and Pull

**Author's Note:**

> I considered titling this "Ultimate Bratty Bottom." Hopefully that tells you everything you need to know about this fic.  
> Real talk, it has been forever since I posted a new fic, and it was not for lack of trying! I keep starting fics and not being able to finish them. I'm very glad this idea came into my head fully-formed. Turns out I was right and PWP keeps the plot from getting away from you lol.  
> As usual, I use afab language in this for the trans character. Stay safe!

"I'm bored," Kokichi announces, staring up at the ceiling.

"You're always bored, babe."

He lifts his head off the bed enough to look at the back of Kaito's head. He's leaning over his desk, the pencil in his hand moving quickly, and he's doing nothing to address the impending doom that is Kokichi's boredom.

He could try crying on command, whining about how Kaito is ignoring him, but he's pulled that one so many times that it'd be predictable and dull. Boring.

Kaito shifts in his seat. Kokichi watches closely as his back muscles ripple under his shirt.

Now, there's an idea.

Kokichi sits up and slides off the edge of Kaito's bed, reaching up to fix his hair. Then, slowly, he walks closer, swinging his hips.

"Momo-chan," Kokichi sings, gently draping a hand over Kaito's shoulder. "Come on, play with me."

"Later," Kaito says, brushing eraser shavings off his desk. He's working on some sort of drawing that Kokichi doesn't feel like deciphering right now.

"Is that for engineering?" He asks anyway, because he wants to hear the sound of Kaito's voice.

"Yeah," Kaito nods, reaching for a ruler. He begins to explain, but it honestly just sounds like the kind of gibberish on a hokey sci-fi show.

"Can I sit with you?" Kokichi offers, smirking.

"Of course, babe," Kaito says, and Kokichi can hear the smile in his voice even though he doesn't look up.

Kaito must expect him to drag another chair over. Instead, Kokichi places a hand on Kaito's chest, pushing him back in his seat a bit to make room, and drops into Kaito's lap.

Kaito is frozen for a moment. Kokichi just waits, holding back the giggle building in his chest.

"Geez," Kaito finally mumbles above him. Kokichi can feel the rumble of his voice where Kaito's chest presses against his back. "You're too cute for your own good."

Kokichi tips his head back and bats his lashes. "Aren't I?"

Kaito smiles all lopsided at him. "This is a pretty good compromise, huh? I get to keep doing homework, and you get cuddles."

Kokichi nods innocently, dropping his gaze to the papers in front of him again. "I just love spending time with you, Momo-chan," he adds, voice sweet like honey. "I missed you."

Kaito presses a kiss to the top of Kokichi's head. "Love you," he says into his hair.

"Love you, too," Kokichi chuckles.

He picks up his pencil again, going back to work. Kokichi waits patiently, to give him a false sense of security.

The next time Kaito reaches for his eraser, Kokichi decides he's ready for the next phase of his plan.

He rocks his hips down against Kaito's lap.

It's fairly slow and soft, but it's clear Kaito noticed by the way he straightens up behind Kokichi.

Neither of them say anything. Kokichi knows that Kaito knows, but he isn't going to give up the game so easily.

Kaito carefully erases a line, brushes away the eraser shavings, and lines up his ruler again.

Kokichi repeats the motion, harder this time. Kaito draws in a sharp breath, seemingly out of his control.

"Is something wrong, Momo-chan?" Kokichi asks, his voice high and plaintive in a way he knows Kaito likes.

"Geez," Kaito huffs. The puff of air dances across the back of Kokichi's neck, making him shiver.

Kaito lifts his shaking hand and presses the pencil to the paper. He has to go slower now, but he manages to draw a straight line, impressive considering the torture Kokichi is subjecting him to.

The moment he pulls his hand away, Kokichi rolls his hips again.

"Fuck!" Kaito gasps, his free hand suddenly on Kokichi's waist to keep him still. Kokichi has to stop himself from whining when he feels how big Kaito's palm is in comparison to his torso.

"Kaito?" Kokichi tries, but he can't keep the amusement out of his tone.

"Fucking… tease," Kaito grunts. "Can't you wait just a little longer?"

Kokichi turns over his shoulder to look at him, putting on a concerned look. "I'm sorry, baby. Did I go too far? I can stop."

"Yes. Please," Kaito wheezes. "Little minx…"

Kokichi nods and turns back around, lifting himself off of the growing bulge in Kaito's trousers. He situates himself over Kaito's left thigh instead, sitting as properly as he can manage. "Better?"

Kaito's hand starts running up and down his side now, almost in a soothing motion. Kokichi takes that as a yes.

So this time, he starts to grind his clothed pussy against Kaito's thigh like a bitch in heat.

"Fucking hell!" Kaito gasps, his grip tightening on Kokichi's waist again.

Kokichi snickers, looking back at him.

His smile slips off his face when he sees Kaito's expression, dark and angry.

"Kokichi," Kaito growls.

Kokichi opens his mouth, but nothing comes out.

Suddenly, Kaito is scooping him up, carrying him away from the desk. Kokichi flushes at this display of strength, but he manages to keep his voice even as he giggles, "Changed your mind then?"

Kaito tosses him down onto the mattress so hard Kokichi bounces a little. Kokichi tosses his head back, laughing, even as he squeezes his thighs together.

"That's it, Kaito," Kokichi pants. "Isn't this so much more fun?"

"You say that like I'm going to give you what you want," Kaito says flatly.

Kokichi sits up. Kaito isn't crawling across the mattress to him, drawn in by his magnetic sex appeal. He's sitting on the edge of the bed, his feet planted on the wooden floor.

Kokichi pouts. "What are you doing all the way over there? Come play, baby."

Kaito pats the tops of his thighs.  _ Come here. _

He hesitates, but after a moment he crawls over. He moves to sit in Kaito's lap again, but Kaito grabs his shoulder.

"On your stomach."

Kokichi shudders, smiling widely.

He lays himself across Kaito's legs, pushing his butt out as far as he can. He even wiggles his hips a little, just to make sure Kaito has seen.

"Someone's excited," Kaito notes.

Kokichi nods eagerly.

"Do you know why you're here?" he asks. "If you did, I wouldn't expect you to be excited about it."

"Because… I've been bad," Kokichi grins.

"Right. And what happens when you're bad?" Kaito asks, trailing his fingers down the curve of Kokichi's spine.

"You punish me," Kokichi sighs happily.

Kaito's hand stops just above his tailbone. "How many do you think you deserve?"

Kokichi giggles, ducking his head. "Um… ten?"

"Twenty, then."

Kokichi glances up. "I said--"

"I know what you said," Kaito snarls. "I'm doubling it."

Kokichi raises an eyebrow. "That's not fair."

"If you don't like it, I can add another ten," Kaito says easily.

If Kokichi were anyone else, he might clamp his mouth shut and stop complaining, or even beg Kaito not to. But he's Kokichi Ouma, so he says, "You won't."

Kaito yanks his pants and underwear down in one move. "Thirty," he growls.

Kokichi grins.

Kaito reaches out, grabbing Kokichi's ass without hesitation. He kneads at pale skin, a hungry glimmer appearing in his eyes despite his attempts to stay blank-faced. Kokichi can feel Kaito's hard-on pressing into his stomach.

The first smack actually makes Kokichi jump.

"One!" he says quickly.

Kaito spanks him again.

"Two. Three. Four…"

When he reaches ten, Kaito pauses to rub the heated skin. Kokichi groans in relief, burying his face in his arms.

Kaito switches sides, spanking his unmarked right cheek now.

"Ah-- eleven! Twelve. Thirteen.  _ Fu-- _ fourteen!"

Kaito pauses. "What was that?"

"Fourteen," Kokichi repeats, voice shaking.

"It sounded like you wanted to say something else," Kaito hums. "If you can't do something as simple as count, I'd be happy to start over. We can keep trying until you get it right."

"Nooo," Kokichi moans. "I… I can do it!"

Kaito spanks him again.

"Fifteen!"

Kaito nods. "Halfway there," he adds. "How are you feeling? You think you can get through another fifteen?"

Kokichi pushes himself higher, onto the balls of his feet. "Never better," he groans. "No sweat."

"Good," Kaito says. He sounds like he wants to laugh. "Because I would have kept going no matter what you said."

Kokichi moans, fingers digging into Kaito's pants. "God…"

Another slap that leaves him stinging.

"Sixteen…"

"Say it like you mean it," Kaito hisses.

"Seventeen!"

Kokichi's calves ache as he struggles to keep his ass in the air. He could just lower himself back down, rest his feet fully on the ground again, but it'd be an admission of weakness.

"T-twenty!"

Kaito massages his skin again, giving him time to breathe. Kokichi closes his eyes and lets himself enjoy it. He's so wet that it's already starting to trickle down the inside of his leg, and Kaito hasn't even touched his cunt.

"So," Kaito starts above him, "what have you learned so far?"

"Learned?" Kokichi echoes, a little preoccupied with pushing his hips into the cool palm of Kaito's hand.

"Stop moving," Kaito orders. Kokichi whines, but stills his hips. "I'm spanking you for a reason, aren't I? So what are you learning?"

Kokichi licks his lips, smirking as he peeks out of one eye. "Hm, I don't know… it hasn't really finished sinking in yet. You'll have to finish the lesson first, right?"

Kaito frowns at him. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were enjoying this."

Kokichi gives him his best puppy-dog eyes. "No, of course not! I'm just taking my punishment, that's all."

Kaito snorts a little, and that usual laid-back smile finds its way onto his face. Kokichi wants to kiss him.

He sets his jaw just as quickly, eyes hard and dark again. "Ten more, yeah?"

Kokichi nods quickly. "Yes, sir."

Kaito's erection twitches a little where it's pressed into Kokichi's belly.

He moves back to Kokichi's left side, giving Kokichi less time between impacts now.

"Twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four."

Kaito squeezes his ass so hard, he even feels his nails digging in a little. Kokichi moans.

He moves to the right side.

"Twenty-five! Oh-- twenty-six, twenty-seeeven, shit! Twenty-eight!"

Kaito seems to have not noticed Kokichi's stumbles and mistakes, or if he noticed he's gracious enough not to point them out. Instead, he murmurs, "Just two more, babe. Okay?"

"Yeah," Kokichi pants, flushed all over by now and shaking like he's in the middle of an earthquake.

Kaito reaches out with his other hand this time, and when he squeezes Kokichi's ass cheek, he also pulls, spreading him open. Kokichi doesn't have time to question it before--

"Fuck!"

\--Kaito spanks him right across his asshole.

"What number was that?" Kaito prompts gently.

"Twenty-nine," Kokichi gasps out. "Oh my god."

"Good," Kaito nods. "One more. Can you take one more, babe?"

Kokichi swallows hard. "Y… yes."

He doesn't hold back.

"Thirty!" Kokichi squeaks.

Kaito lets go of his ass cheek, watching it jiggle. "Good job, babe. You did so well for me."

Kokichi keens, slumping against Kaito's legs. He's exhausted, but he knows they're not done, and he doesn't want them to be.

Kaito lifts him into his arms again, but this time he's a bit more gentle laying him on the bed. Kokichi does his best to kick off his pants without hitting Kaito, but he's still trying to catch his breath, so it's all a bit uncoordinated. Eventually, Kaito leans in and tugs them the rest of the way off for him.

"Could have done it myself," Kokichi grunts.

"I think you mean  _ thank you, _ " Kaito hums. He's right. "Do you need a minute?"

Kokichi grits his teeth. If Kaito hadn't outright asked, he would have been happy to lay here for a little while longer. But now that Kaito's said it out loud… "Of course not. I could run a marathon right now. You were the one doing all the work, right?"

Kaito raises an eyebrow, clearly incredulous, but he says, "Alright. Hands and knees, then."

Kokichi nods, but it takes him a few more beats before he can move. Eventually, he flips himself over on his stomach, facing away from Kaito, and pushes himself to his knees. He tries to get his hands under him, but his arms shake too badly, and he falls to his elbows.

"That's good," Kaito assures him.

Kokichi lowers his head, closing his eyes, and waits for Kaito's hands.

A finger presses just under his clit, and Kokichi does his best not to flinch. Kaito drags his finger between his folds, unapologetic. It pauses, and circles around his hole. Kokichi trembles, drooling from both ends.

But to his surprise, Kaito pulls his finger away.

Kokichi complains wordlessly, whining into the crook of his arm.

Kaito grabs his ass again, making him stiffen. He pulls at his cheek, then lets go, letting it snap back in place.

"Kaito?" Kokichi asks softly.

Kaito spreads him open again. Then the finger still wet from Kokichi's pussy is circling around his asshole instead.

"Wha--" Kokichi lifts his head, twisting to see Kaito's expression. "What are you doing?"

Kaito looks perfectly calm. "Is something wrong?"

Kokichi hesitates, feeling the finger continue to tease at his rim. "It's just… after you spank me, you finish my punishment by using me."

Kaito nods. "Which is what I'm getting ready to do."

He pouts. "You always use my pussy when I've been bad. What the hell is this?"

Kaito shrugs. "You're enjoying your punishment too much, that's all. It's not much of a punishment if you like it."

Kokichi gapes. "Are you serious?"

He slows his movements, but doesn't pull his finger away. His eyes are soft. "You know you have your safeword, right Kichi?"

Kokichi rolls his eyes. "Of course I know that, stupidhead."

Kaito pulls back and spanks him. Kokichi squeals.

"Clearly I haven't trained you well enough if you think you can call me names," Kaito says as he returns to playing with Kokichi's asshole.

"This is so lame," Kokichi sighs, resting his chin on his crossed arms, but he does nothing to stop Kaito from pushing his finger inside. After all, this is way more interesting than what he'd been planning when he tried to rile up Kaito in the first place.

Kaito chuckles darkly.

"What's so funny?" Kokichi scowls.

He pulls his finger out. "You're so wet, but I'll have to go get lube anyway. Isn't that such a shame?"

"So fuck my wet cunt," Kokichi huffs. "Obviously."

But the mattress is already squeaking as Kaito stands, walking over to the bedside drawer. He pulls out the bottle of lube, which he usually only has to use when Kokichi isn't around to get him off.

"Stupid," Kokichi mutters under his breath as Kaito takes his place behind him again.

"Did you say something?" Kaito asks, two slick fingers pressing against Kokichi's hole.

"No, sir," Kokichi says sarcastically.

"That's what I thought." His fingers push in smoothly.

It isn't that Kaito never fucks his ass. Every once in a while, one of them will ask for it, and it's no big deal. But it doesn't do much for Kokichi, other than that nice full feeling once he's got Kaito's cock in him. Kaito knows this, of course-- it must be why he's doing this. A real punishment for once.

He works his fingers in slowly, spreading them every few thrusts.

"You're taking it so well," Kaito says softly. "Just keep it up, babe."

"I'm not doing anything," Kokichi snorts.

"Good," Kaito says. "Just sit there, swallow up my fingers, and look pretty."

That definitely doesn't make Kokichi blush, or clench down.

Kaito slips a third finger inside. He takes hold of Kokichi's leg in his other hand, hiking his hips up higher for a better angle. He curls his fingers; even though there's no sweet spot there, it's sort of titillating.

"Do you think you're ready, babe?" Kaito asks, his breath ghosting over the backs of Kokichi's thighs.

Kokichi takes a careful breath. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to abuse my tight little cunt? I've been such a bad boy, you know."

Kaito's thumb rubs circles against the inside of his thigh, slipping from how wet he is. "Not this time, Kichi. Are you ready?"

He licks his lips. "Yes, sir."

Kaito pulls his fingers free. Kokichi can hear a zipper, the squelch of lube being squeezed out of the bottle again, and then a slick, rhythmic sound that conjures a vivid mental image.

Kaito's cock rubs between his ass cheeks first, leaving cold, wet streaks on his lower back. Then he leans back, pulling Kokichi open again, and the blunt head kisses his skin. Kaito removes one hand, presumably to line himself up.

He pushes in slowly, and Kokichi is once again taken by surprise by the size. His dick isn't much longer than average, but the girth has him gasping for breath, like it's down his throat instead of up his ass. Kaito probably could have worked him up to four fingers before starting, especially since he has more experience taking him in his pussy, but he suspects that was intentional too.

When Kaito's hips meet Kokichi's ass, he stops, leaning over him. Kokichi can feel the rough fabric of Kaito's pants against his skin, confirming his suspicions that Kaito hadn't bothered to undress beyond pulling his cock out.

"Mm," Kaito moans. "You're so… fucking tight, babe."

"I think you're just big," Kokichi counters, though the annoyed tone doesn't have as much impact when he's out of breath already.

"No, you're just small," Kaito laughs. "It's cute."

Kokichi tries to protest, but Kaito starts to move, and Kokichi's mind goes blank.

"My dick so good you forget how to talk?" Kaito teases before mouthing at Kokichi's neck.

Kokichi can only whine. It's not that it feels all that  _ good, _ exactly, just overwhelming. He's surrounded by Kaito, filled up by Kaito, everything is Kaito. It's so much.

One moment, Kaito is slowly pulling back, letting his cock drag against Kokichi's walls. Kokichi blinks, and Kaito is slamming into him. Kokichi yelps as Kaito's hips slap against his ass, still sensitive from his spanking. Kaito doesn't stop hammering into him.

"O-ohh my-y go-od," Kokichi groans, his voice jumping with every thrust.

"Fuck yeah," Kaito hisses. "You like that?"

He doesn't have the words to explain properly, so he nods as best he can while Kaito is repeatedly splitting him open. His mouth hangs open, because he's worried he might bite his tongue otherwise.

Kaito grabs him by the hips, dragging them up even higher. His grip is tight. Kokichi hopes he'll leave bruises in the shape of his fingers.

Even with the rough treatment, Kokichi knows he'll never come like this. He shifts to lean on one arm, panting hard, and reaches underneath himself, finding his clit easily. He groans, rolling it between his fingers.

Kaito's hand is on his wrist immediately. "Did I say you could touch yourself?"

"No," Kokichi sighs.

"You know better than that."

He scoffs, not bothering to look back. "Well, if you're not going to get me off  _ someone _ has to do it."

"Ungrateful," Kaito growls, yanking his hand out from underneath him.

He pins Kokichi's wrist to his lower back, and Kokichi can feel his own slick dripping off his fingers. He's probably ruining his shirt.

"Look at that," Kaito laughs. "You're drenched, huh? Your pussy is begging for me."

Kokichi dips his head lower to make the slope of his back look as tempting as possible. "All for you, baby."

Kaito lets go of his hip, and Kokichi nearly collapses. He struggles to keep himself upright-- and then Kaito is cupping his now-free hand over Kokichi's throbbing cunt, and he really does pitch forward, falling onto the bed.

Kaito carefully pulls out.

Kokichi doesn't realize he's letting out desperate wails until Kaito murmurs, "Shh, it's okay, babe. You'll be alright."

Kokichi gasps for breath, but it mostly just gets him a mouthful of sheets. Kaito graciously curls his fingers into his hair (Which hand is that? The one that had been pinning his wrist, maybe. That seems right, but Kokichi can't be sure.) and pulls his head up. Kokichi pants hard into the open air, his head swimming.

"Breathe, Kichi."

He nods as much as he can while Kaito is gripping his hair.

He slowly lets go, but Kokichi manages to keep his head up. Kaito's hands dance across his skin, and soon Kokichi is on his knees again, though his legs are shaking.

_ Thank you, _ Kokichi wants to say. "Stop… manhandling me."

"You love it," Kaito chuckles behind him.

Yeah. He really does. "Touch me."

Kaito's hands find their place at his waist, caging him in. His fingers almost touch, and that thought has Kokichi fighting back a moan.

"You know what I meant," Kokichi complains.

"Maybe if you ask nicely," Kaito hums. "Like a good boy."

Kokichi sneers. "Just… fuck me then."

He snorts, and one hand moves away. "I will, but not because you asked."

His cock sinks into him again, and it's a little easier to handle this time, but not by much.

"Fuuuck," Kokichi groans, pushing his face into his arms. "Too big."

"Does it hurt?" Kaito asks, but he doesn't stop moving. He's going slowly enough already.

"No," Kokichi murmurs. "Just a lot."

"Good," Kaito says firmly. "I don't want you to be able to think about anything else. Just my cock, yeah?"

Kokichi keens.

Kaito picks up the pace, but he doesn't push quite as hard or as deep as he was before Kokichi fell. Neither of them mentions it.

He's leaning in. Kokichi can feel the weight of him on his back. He presses his lips to the side of Kokichi's neck again, above his bandana.

"You gonna… mark me up?" Kokichi smiles weakly, lifting his head. "Show everyone I'm yours?"

Kaito shakes his head slowly, still kissing Kokichi's skin. "Not today. I just can't keep my mouth off you."

Kokichi turns his head, and Kaito reads his mind, smashing their mouths together. It's messy, but so is everything else about them.

When Kaito pulls away, it's to groan through gritted teeth, "So tight…"

Kokichi clenches down, just to see him gasp.

Kaito moves away, burying his face between Kokichi's shoulder blades. He's rolling his hips more than thrusting now.

"Don't tell me you're getting close already?" Kokichi giggles. "Is my hole just that good?"

Kaito pushes his fingers between wet folds, and Kokichi squeaks. He starts pawing at his clit, without Kokichi even needing to ask.

"F-finally," Kokichi gasps, rolling his hips down into Kaito's hand. "Oh, fuck. Oh, Kaito."

"Stop moving," Kaito growls.

Kokichi struggles to comply, hips twitching every few seconds.

"I… wanna fill you up here, too," Kaito pants, his fingers trailing lower. "But I won't unless you ask nicely."

_ Please, please, please! _ "I'm not… going to beg like-- like some slut."

Kaito's finger just barely dips into his sopping wet hole, then pulls back again.

Kokichi's thighs shake.

"You must not want it," Kaito hums. "You sure fooled me." His thumb cruelly plays with Kokichi's clit, jerking it back and forth like a joystick. Kokichi whimpers.

"K… Kaito… please."

Kaito leans up, pressing a kiss to the back of Kokichi's head. "There. Was that so hard?"

He pushes two fingers into Kokichi where he's been needing it so badly.

Kokichi is pretty sure he goes a little cross-eyed, though he'd never admit it.

The noises Kaito's fingers make would probably make Kokichi blush if he weren't so desperate for this. He's so wet, it comes dribbling out when Kaito thrusts in, like there's not enough room for all of it.

"You're all… slippery," Kaito pants. "You're going to get dehydrated at this rate, babe."

Kokichi whines, but his mind is too scrambled to form any words.

Kaito starts to grind his cock in deeper, and that's just so much. He's so full. The only way this could get better is if Kaito could fuck his mouth, too. Actually, Kokichi could make that work. Maybe he could get Kaito to go to his room and find his stash of dildos? Fuck…

"Stay with me, babe," Kaito laughs. "Come on, you're doing so well."

"Full…"

"Yeah, that's right," Kaito says. "Is that good?"

Kokichi nods weakly.

"Do you think you can take a little more?" Kaito asks.

_ More? More what? _ Kokichi just nods again.

A third finger is slipping in. Kokichi moans. The fingers are moving, curling inside him. They rub back and forth, looking for something even as Kaito keeps thrusting his cock into him. When they find it, Kokichi's vision goes white for a second.

"Shit!" He gasps, hips bucking frantically in search of that feeling again. He knows he's supposed to keep still, but he can hardly control himself. "Oh-- oh my god--"

"Shh, shh, you're doing so well Kichi," Kaito says, voice quiet but firm. "You're okay."

"Kaito," he sobs. When did he start crying? "Ple-ease…"

"Shh…"

Kaito's fingers work hard and fast, digging into his g-spot without remorse. That's enough to make Kokichi tip his head back and whine, his drool sliding down the side of his face.

Kaito is moving his hips faster.

"Hah-- harder!" Kokichi gasps.

Normally, he'd get reprimanded for trying to order Kaito around. But Kaito listens, and his cock slams home over and over, digging deeper into him. Kokichi's fingers curl into the sheets as a last attempt to maintain his dignity.

Kaito's fingers push just right, and with the added pressure of Kaito's cock up his ass, Kokichi squirts hard.

He screams, body racked with shivers as Kaito's other hand comes down, playing with his clit to encourage the spray. Kokichi can only squeeze his eyes shut, wailing and gasping through it. He can't feel his fingers and toes, not that it matters when the only thing he can focus on is the burning in his core.

Vaguely, he feels the wet splatter of Kaito coming inside him. He just whines louder.

When he can pry his eyes open, he finds himself laying on his side, curled up against Kaito. He notices blearily that Kaito's tucked himself back into his pants.

"Hey," Kaito murmurs. His voice is raspy, sending a shiver down Kokichi's spine. He did that. "How're you feeling?"

Kokichi considers the question. "Wet." It's the truth. He's sweaty, and his pussy is covered in his slick, and he squirted everywhere, and his ass is full of lube and come, and his face is smeared with tears and saliva.

"I was waiting to get you in the shower until you could walk," Kaito says by way of apology.

Kokichi hesitates, burying his face in Kaito's shirt. "Could you… put me in a bath, then?"

Kaito chuckles, but it isn't mean. "Sure, babe." He runs a hand up and down Kokichi's back. "Hm… I still have to finish that assignment, you know."

Kokichi smirks, looking up at him. "Because I'm so persuasive that I dragged you away from it?"

Kaito rolls his eyes, lightly patting Kokichi's side. "Persuasive? That's a funny way to pronounce annoying."

Kokichi shoves his shoulder with as much force as he can manage, which isn't much. "Don't be mean, Momo-chan!"

Kaito laughs, tossing his head back. "Okay, okay! Geez, Kichi." When he stops laughing, his eyes are soft. "You know I'm joking, right?"

"Of course," Kokichi huffs. "I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were, babe." He leans down, cupping Kokichi's cheek in one hand, and pulls him into a kiss. "Love you," he says against his lips.

"Love you, too," Kokichi snickers.

As Kaito slowly sits up, pulling Kokichi into his arms, he mumbles, "Such a troublemaker. How am I supposed to get anything done with you around?"

Kokichi loops his arms around Kaito's neck, batting his eyelashes playfully. "I could just sit in your lap while you work, so I don't feel left out."

Kaito stands from the bed with a grunt, moving towards the bathroom. "Look how well that worked last time."

He puts an innocent finger to his lips. "Well, this time… we could try it without any clothes."

Kaito barks out a laugh. "That'd make it worse, Kichi!" He carefully pushes the door open without dropping him.

"Hm… but then I could sit on your cock," Kokichi says, eyelids dipping flirtatiously. "You know, without your permission to move."

Kaito's eyes go dark. "You're going to be the death of me, babe."

Kokichi just smirks.


End file.
